Bataille de Poissons
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Nouvelle édition d'un vieux OS tout moche.   A Poudlard, Hermione, Ron, Theo et Blaise décide de faire quelque chose pour montrer aux deux princes de l'école qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.


**Titre : Bataille de Poissons**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : OS**

**Rated : M**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Couples : HP/DM **

**Résumé : Spécial 1er avril : Quand Malfoy et Potter s'affronte pour savoir qui est le meilleur blagueur de Poudlard, et que Hermione, Theo, Blaise et Ron s'unissent pour les pousser du "côté obscur", ça donne une salle sur demande pleine de poissons et de cris d'amour ...**

**Disclamer : les personnages sont à JKR et moi je ne les utilise que pour mon et votre bon plaisir.**

**Situation : Après la guerre, en 7ème année.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74**.

* * *

Un jour de printemps, alors que le soleil brillait sur les tours de Poudlard, et que les élèves dormaient paisiblement dans leurs dortoirs, deux jeunes garçons discutaient, deux heures avant le réveil des autres élèves, dans la Salle sur Demande.

« -Tu crois que ça va marcher ? OK, ça fait des lustres qu'ils se battent plus, c'est peut être un signe. Je trouve même que Harry est très troublé en présence de Mal … Draco en ce moment, mais tu penses que ça suffira ? dit un rouquin anxieux à son brun de petit ami.

-Je sais pas, mais je pense que ni Harry, ni Draco, ne pourra résister à ce qu'on leur a préparé, ils vont jouer le jeu, c'est sûr ! Après, je trouve aussi Draco changé. Je suis sur que ça cache quelque chose, lui répondit le grand noir avant de le serrer dans ses bras. »

* * *

Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Le rouquin avait succombé au charme du brun qu'il lui avait fait une cour digne d'un paon à sa femelle. A présent, il vivait leur aventure à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres couples formés à la fin de la guerre, dans la fameuse Salle sur Demande, qui avait du être le témoin de la fornication de mille fois plus de couple que n'importe quel autre lieu du château.

Dans la foulée, Hermione avait craquée pour Theodore Nott, qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis quelques jours, et ainsi, ils sortaient ensemble.

Beaucoup d'autres couples inter-maisons s'étaient formés, notamment des couples des plus étranges comme Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley.

Seulement, notre Survivant national, survivait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur romain … euh non à la vague d'amour qui traversait Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi ses meilleurs amis avait prévu tout un stratagème pour enfin le caser, et qui plus est, avec le garçon le plus beau et le plus sexy de l'école, j'ai nommé, Draco Malfoy.

Car depuis des mois, depuis la rentrée pour être précis, ces deux là jouaient un jeu bizarre. Ils ne se battaient plus, ne se cherchaient plus, comme s'ils ne se haïssaient plus, mais voulaient tout de même sauver les apparences.

Lorsque Ron parlait de Malfoy avec Harry, il l'appelait parfois Draco et lui trouvait même des qualités. Et quand Blaise évoquait Potter en présence de Draco, ils menaient une conversation normale sans colère ni crise de nerf.

Vous allez vous dire, comment faire pour accoquiner les deux Princes de Poudlard dans leur dos et surtout contre leur aveuglement tenace ? Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, c'était sûr ! Ils aimaient tous deux les hommes, Draco ne sortait qu'avec des bruns musclés aux yeux verts et Harry qu'avec des petits blonds aux yeux clairs. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas … Et Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Theo non plus.

C'est donc à la fin du moi de mars, que les quatre amis avaient décidé de trouver un plan diabolique pour faire craquer les deux ennemis. Après quelques jours de messes basses intempestives, Hermione avait trouvé une idée géniale, l'idée du siècle selon Theo.

« Profitons du 1er avril pour les faire s'affronter à un jeu qu'ils apprécient tous les deux, mais en truquant ce jeu. »

Elle expliqua donc qu'elle pensait les faire s'affronter dans un combat de défi du 1er avril, écris derrière des poissons d'avril, dissimulés dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ils seraient tous les quatre les auteurs de ces défis, les faisant dériver vers des choses plus sexuelles au fur et à mesure de la journée, ainsi, ils pourraient bien rigoler et mettre ensemble leurs meilleurs amis respectifs !

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc Ron et Blaise qui se quittaient devant la Salle sur Demande, après avoir fini de déposer les poissons, laissant la porte ouverte. Ils se rendirent tout deux à la volière et envoyèrent un mot, l'un à Harry et l'autre à Draco, les convoquant d'urgence pour un problème de sécurité nationale, dans la Salle sur Demande, à 8h.

La dernière étape de leur plan ainsi achevé, ils s'en allèrent, non sans un gros câlin, chacun dans leur dortoir.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef, une petite boule de nerfs étripait Merlin et tout ses saints en essayant de sortir de l'enchevêtrement compact de draps et de couette qui l'emprisonnaient.

Après avoir réveillé la moitié du dortoir par ses hurlements de furie, il avait réussi à sortir de son lit. Avec la classe légendaire des Malfoy, il réajusta son pyjama de soie verte et passa une main dans ses cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de ce qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil, ô combien paisible et réparateur.

Il courut avec toute la retenue Malfoyenne dont il était capable à 7h50 du matin jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit pour laisser enter son hibou grand duc et le délester de son message.

« Coucou Dray ! Dépêche-toi de mettre tes petites fesses dans le plus beau de tes pantalons, j'ai une surprise pour toi à 8h dans la Salle sur Demande ! Bisous Bisous, Blaise »

Draco devint tout rouge et maudit Blaise Zabini-Weasley sur trente générations.

En 4 minutes et 57 secondes, il était prêt, aussi sexy et bandant que d'habitude, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre couleur humaine et un souffle calme en se rendant à pied au 7ème étage.

Il arriva devant la porte ouverte, rentra et regarda sa montre : 7h59. En avance, comme d'habitude.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait made in Malfoy et attendit dans la salle, contemplant le décor que Blaise lui avait concocté (enfin, croyait-il, pauvre fou !) : il y avait un lit douillet, un tapis rouge et argent et des tapisseries vertes et or, ainsi qu'au centre de la pièce, un grand bassin plein de poissons barbotant gayment.

Il se dit et redit que Blaise était un dégénéré fini et attendit.

* * *

« Et MERDEUUUUH ! »

Harry venait de se faire réveiller par sa chouette, qu'il maudit de tous les noms, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre sur laquelle elle s'acharnait à cogner.

Il détacha le petit parchemin et la patte d'Hedwige, la caressa sans rancune et retourna s'assoir sur son lit pour lire le papier :

« Rejoins-moi à 8h dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est hyper urgent ! Ron »

Il maudit Ron Weasley-Zabini sur trente et une générations avant de courir la salle de bain, puisqu'il était 7h55 !

Après s'être préparé en 4 minutes et 57 secondes, Harry était entrain de courir comme un dératé dans le couloir du 7ème étage, avant de voir la porte ouverte, une tête blonde émergent d'un corps svelte et bien moulé dans un pantalon et polo noirs.

C'est à ce moment précis que Harry se dit qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

* * *

« -POTTER, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-MALFOY, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans leurs paroles, seulement de l'étonnement.

« -J'ai reçu un message de Ron me disant de l'attendre ici à 8h !

-J'ai reçu un message de Blaise me disant de l'attendre ici à 8h ! »

Bizarrement, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« -Nan, mais Potter, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

-Mais je te l'ai dis, j'attends Ron.

-Hum, permets-moi de te dire que je crois qu'on s'est fait roulés …

-Tiens tu penses aussi, demanda Harry.

-Malheureusement Potter, sais-tu quel jour sommes nous ?

-Nan, pourquoi, tu as perdu ton calendrier Malfoy ?

-Arrête deux minutes Potter, on est le 1er avril et viens voir un peu ce qu'il y a dans ce bassin »

Harry s'approcha l'ai méfiant du bassin, et il aperçut des petits poissons magiques qui nageait, des petits morceaux de parchemins accrochés à leurs queues. Soudain, Draco attira l'attention de Harry, lui montrant un mot signé de Blaise et de Ron, épinglé sur le lit :

« Pour voir lequel de vous deux aura la plus grosse paire de couilles, voila une série de défis du 1er avril, vous en avez quatre chacun, que le meilleur gagne. Celui qui perdra aura un gage préparé exprès pour lui : Draco sera rasé (les cheveux hein) magiquement pour une semaine et Potter enfin Harry sera obligé d'embrasser (roulage de pelle hein) toutes les filles qui lui demanderont pendant une semaine … Amicalement Ron et Blaise ! »

« AAAAAARGHHHHHHHH »

Un hurlement venant du cœur des deux Princes fit vibrer le château !

« -Oh les cons ! Maugréa Harry

-Retiens ton langage Potter, on a pas le choix, si on fait rien, on va être punis tous les deux, alors prend sur toi et attrape un poisson ! Déclara Draco, les dents serrées. »

Harry plongea à contre cœur la main dans le bassin et attrapa un poisson.

Enfin il lit à haute voix : « -Voler les bonbons au citron de Dumbledore et les cacher dans le bureau de Snape - Et merde … »

« Ahahahahah, hum pardon, bon bah vas y Potter, je te suis ! Ricana Draco.

-Je vais les tuer … maugréa Harry avant de se rendre au bureau de Dumby.

* * *

Les deux compères partirent donc à l'assaut du bureau de Dumby. Harry courrait en tête, suivi par Draco qui marchait. Rapidement, le regard de Draco descendit le long du corps du survivant pour l'inspecter. Des épaules carrées, un dos musclé, des fesses fermes, des cuisses fuselées, des mollets … des fesses fermes, des fesses très fermes, des fesses qu'il avait soudainement envie de toucher.

Draco s'infligea une claque mentale qui était plutôt une droite à bien y réfléchir et se mit à courir, doublant Harry pour éviter toutes idées malsaines. Malheureusement, ce fut au tours d'Harry d'admirer le corps du blond. Cou gracile, épaule fine, dos longiligne, fesses fermes, cuisse … (Et oui, Harry ne descendit pas au mollet) fesses fermes, huuum fesses à croquer.

Harry s'infligea donc, comme son compagnon une minute plus tôt, une gifle mentale, qui à bien y réfléchir, était plutôt une gauche. Il décida donc de doubler Draco pour s'enlever toutes idées … mais non, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'était pour regarder le devant, qu'il le doubla. Ot regarder derrière soi en courant, est TRES risqué.

Harry en fit bien vite l'expérience, car trente secondes plus tard, le Survivant s'étala magistralement en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Draco ne contint pas une explosion de rire qui résonna dans le couloir. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et s'empressa de faire taire ce malotru en le bâillonnant de sa main.

Mais le contact avec Draco était différent des autres jours. En même temps, depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux ennemis ne s'étaient pas tellement approchés. Il se haïssait cordialement de loin. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas touché Draco depuis qu'il l'avait porté à l'infirmerie pendant la bataille finale. Et bizarrement, ce contact lui provoqua un frisson.

Il lâcha donc Draco en lui intimant le silence, puisqu'il venait d'arriver. Harry se dirigea vers le bureau alors que le blond restait en retrait. Heureusement pour lui que Harry ne se fut pas retourner avant de grimper l'escalier, sinon, il aurait vu un Draco Malfoy échevelé et les joues étrangement rouges. Hum ce contact n'avait pas surpris que le brun.

* * *

Après avoir discrètement détourné les sucreries préférées du directeur, Harry suivi de près par Draco, se rendait aux cachots de Snape. Résolvant muettement le problème des fesses fermes, ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre, non sans tourner furtivement la tête de temps en temps.

Essoufflés, ils arrivèrent en sueur devant la porte :

« -J'en peux plus, se plaignit Harry.

-Chochotte Potter !

-Oh tu peux parler la fouine, tu sues comme un gros porc ! Envoya Harry »

Il constata qu'il était drôlement sexy, même après avoir courut. Il détailla rapidement le devant, cette fois-ci alors que Malfoy sortait une glace de sa poche pour vérifier l'état de ses glandes sudoripares, complètement paniqué à l'idée de transpirer, et qui plus est, devant le Survivant qui était tellement viril lorsque sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Le voyant inquiet, Harry eut un pincement au cœur :

« T'inquiètes pas, c'était une blague ! Dit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. »

Il sentit la peau de Draco frémir sous ses doigts et il retira brusquement sa main, en tentant de se donner une contenance, car il sentait une érection poindre le bout de son nez dans son bas ventre.

Draco soulagé de ne pas transpirer, fut tellement surpris de cette paume si chaude sur lui, qu'il ne put retenir un frisson d'aise. Lorsqu'Harry enleva sa main, il fut déçu. Et ça lui fit peur. Depuis quand il était déçu que Harry, enfin Potter, cesse de le toucher ? Ses prunelles cherchèrent celles du Survivant.

« -Bon, on y va ? Demanda Harry en fuyant le regard d'orage de Draco qui le troublait.

-Ok ! Répondit-il en pensant qu'il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse »

* * *

Doucement, Harry poussa la porte du cachot et entra en catimini dans le laboratoire de potions, rentrant dans le réduit à potions, suivi de près, de trop près, par Draco. Soudain, Harry s'arrêta, faisant Draco se coller brutalement contre lui. Il sentit une grosseur au niveau de ses fesses, et il devina l'érection naissante de Draco, mais ne dit rien, avala difficilement sa salive en essayant de ne pas aggraver la sienne.

Draco quant à lui, se tourna vers Potter, les joues rougies :

«Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Souffla-t-il en priant pour que Harry ne se rende pas compte de sa situation.

-Neregardepascequ'ilyadanslasalleMalfoy, n'articula pas Harry que le souffle de Draco avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Laisse moi y aller, Potter, on a pas toute la journée, je te rappelle qu'on a d'autres poissons ! Allez donne moi ses foutus bonbons, je reviens ! »

Draco prit le paquet de bonbons des mains de Harry, effleurant inconsciemment (ou pas) ses doigts. Puis il entra dans la salle alors qu'Harry bondissait sur lui. Il sentit son corps dans son dos, (qui semblait également encombré par un petit problème phallique pensa Draco) et s'arrêta brusquement pour le regarder. Le Survivant planta ses prunelles émeraudes sur lui et murmura avec douceur :

« Draco s'il te plait ne rentre pas »

Malheureusement, le fait d'entendre son prénom murmurer avec autant de sensualité eut raison de la compréhension de Draco, qui ne l'avait pas écouté, trop captivé par son regard. … Et il venait de renter dans la salle, tombant ainsi sur son père chevauchant son parrain. En effet, Lucius Malfoy s'empalait sur Severus Snape, se déhanchant comme un damné sur une des paillasses du cachot.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Draco laissa échappé un hurlement, mais Harry avait eu le réflexe de le bâillonner de sa main. Ainsi, les deux hommes n'avaient rien entendu ! Mais pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Draco sentit la paume du brun sur ses lèvres et tout son corps bander contre lui. Seulement, même si le hurlement n'avait pas été entendu, les bonbons étaient tombés par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ils se plaquèrent alors contre la paroi du réduit de potion pour se faire discrets. Seulement, leurs deux corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, se touchant beaucoup trop voluptueusement. Draco était paralysé, tant par ce corps chaud qui palpitait contre lui, que par la vision d'horreur qu'il venait d'avoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'accrocha au torse de Harry et nicha son visage contre son bras.

Harry enlaçait sans faire exprès, de part leur position, le corps de Draco contre lui, et attrapa les bonbons par terre, se baissant le long du corps du blond qui tremblotait. Puis, il glissa sa main hors du réduit et posa les bonbons dans le coin de la salle, par terre.

Tout doucement, il remonta le menton de Draco avec sa paume et le fixa : « Viens, on y va ».

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du cachot :

« Pppppotter …

-Oui Draco (encore ce prénom décidément) enfin Malfoy ?

-Dis moi que je n'ai rien vu.

-Tu n'as rien vu, t'inquiète pas, viens on retourne dans la salle prendre ton poisson. »

Mais leurs voix trahissait un autre trouble que l'apparition érotique qu'ils avaient rencontré. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés si près l'un de l'autre (sans violence j'entends). Le cœur de Harry battait trop vite et Draco ne dérougissait pas.

Finalement, ils réussirent à se mettre en mouvement, comme déçu de mettre fin à ce moment privilégié et coururent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Essoufflés, crachant leurs poumons tellement ils n'avaient plus d'air, ils passèrent la porte et s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Lorsque leurs respirations furent calmes, Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main de Draco dans la sienne.

Subitement, Draco ressentit un manque énorme, et il se rendit compte que Harry avait posé sa main sur lui et qu'il venait de la retirer. Il ne devrait pas se sentir si vide ! Puis il regarda autours de lui et vit le brun devant lui, lui proposant sa main pour se redresser du lit. Il la saisit et se remit debout.

« -Allez, prend le, murmura Harry. »

Au début, Draco s'interrogea sur ce qu'il devait prendre, l'esprit un peu embrumé par ces yeux décidemment trop verts. Il plongea la main dans l'eau et sorti le poisson suivant : « Dire à Luna Lovegood que l'on a vu un Ronflak Cornu et lui demander des explications sur ce spécimen. »

« -OOOOh non ! blémit Draco »

Bizarrement, Harry eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il n'en fit rien.

* * *

Les deux garçons se rendirent donc en direction de la bibliothèque, seul endroit où un Serdaigle, en l'occurrence une Serdaigle, pouvait se trouver un dimanche matin à 9h00. Sur le chemin, aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent traverser les deux premiers couloirs, la main de Draco décida toute seule (bon ok, aidée par son propriétaire) d'attraper celle du beau Survivant aux yeux verts.

Draco soupira d'aise quand il sentit une pression répondre à sa main et la tenir fermement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Harry lâcha cette main tellement agréable à tenir et indiqua la table de Luna à Draco qui le regardait étrangement.

Draco rejoignit Luna à sa table, et Harry se plaça derrière une rangée de livres et les observa en silence.

* * *

Nous retrouvons donc un Draco complètement désespéré, écouter en priant Merlin de l'épargner, la description du régime alimentaire du Ronflak Cornu …

Harry le regardait penché la tête à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite, son expression laissant facilement déchiffrer « AU SECOURS ! »

Pensant, et à juste titre car Draco était là depuis plus de 2h30 maintenant, que son supplice était terminé, il vint près de lui.

« -Coucou Luna, je t'empreinte Draco, le professeur Snape voudrait lui parler, dit innocemment Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents !

-Oh c'est dommage, il semblait tellement s'intéresser à la vie du Ronflak Cornu …, murmura Luna. »

Harry émit un rire qui sonna très faux aux oreilles de Draco mais qui fit étinceler les yeux de Luna.

Il profita de cette habile diversion et prit Draco par le bras pour l'emmener vers la Salle sur Demande.

« -Pfffiou, merci de m'avoir sauvé, Harry, enfin Potter, dit Draco en rougissant, baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser les émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

-T'inquiètes, tu as assez souffert Draco, souffla Harry. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la Salle sur Demande, leurs mains se trouvèrent naturellement et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la Salle sur Demande et s'avançèrent vers la bassine remplie de poissons.

«A ton tours Harry, bonne chance, souffla Draco à l'oreille du brun qui chancelait déjà.

-Merci, murmura Harry, les joues rosies. »

Il plongea sa main dans le bassin et ressortit : « Aller voir Hagrid et lui demander de raconter la généalogie d'Aragog »

Harry faillit s'évanouir alors que Draco pouffa de rire.

« - EH MERDE ! Vu le nombre de ces saloperies qui grouillent dans la Forêt Interdite, j'en ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année, déprima Harry, blasé.

-T'inquiètes pas, je viendrais te sauver, rit Draco »

* * *

Hagrid fut ravi de la visite d'Harry et ne se douta pas une seconde que Draco le suivait sous la cape d'invisibilité, une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Harry dut manger les fameux gâteaux en béton et le thé trop fort du garde chasse, en l'écoutant déblatérer sur les différents accouplements, Ô combien dégoutants et beaucoup trop détaillés au goût des deux garçons.

Après une longue heure et demi, Harry essaya de s'échapper mentalement pour fuir les histoires d'arachnoïdes lugubres du garde chasse.

Alors qu'il s'évadait dans son imaginaire, il se vit caresser de magnifiques cheveux blonds. Puis, il se vit se pencher sur de belles lèvres finement ourlées et les capturer pour un baiser langoureux. Il se vit enlacer ce corps frêle et le serrer contre lui.

Il sentit une main mutine se poser sur sa cuisse, elle montait le long de sa jambe avant de se poser sur … Mais … Mais ? Il ne rêvait pas, cette main était vraiment là. Il secoua et sortit de ses rêves avant de réaliser que Draco essayait simplement d'attirer son attention, seulement, il était aller beaucoup trop haut. Il déglutit.

« -Huum Hagrid, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain et je crois que 'Mione voudra pas m'aider, plaida Harry pour s'en aller.

-Bien, soupira Hagrid déçu mais content malgré tout, et bien reviens quand tu veux, Harry. »

* * *

Les deux garçons repartirent ensemble, mis-écœurés mis-morts de rire. Ils marchaient côte à côté sous la cape. Leurs mains se retrouvaient enfin et innocemment, pour la première fois, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder alors que leurs cœurs battait à l'unisson. Draco sentait des papillons grandir dans son ventre alors qu'Harry, lui, pensait combien il aimerait poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Car dans son fantasme de tout à l'heure, c'était bien Draco qu'il pressait fiévreusement contre lui.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Harry s'arrêta net. Draco l'interrogea du regard, mais soudain, le blond s'avança et frôla ses lèvres avec douceur.

«Désolé, murmura Draco. »

Et il sortit de la cape, honteux de s'être laissé aller à l'appel des lèvres du brun, des larmes coulant le long des ses joues. Harry n'ayant pas compris tout ce qu'il s'était passé, se toucha délicatement la bouche, encore ouverte d'étonnement. C'est à ce moment qu'il pensa que peut être Draco pouvait devenir plus pour lui. Car à la sensation de ses lèvres, Harry s'était senti s'envoler.

Il retira la cape et courut pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut contre le tronc d'un arbre, il s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut tout près de lui, il redressa sa tête doucement et le regarda. « Draco » souffla-t-il. Et, dans un élan de désir, il saisit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme un perdu. Draco lui rendit son étreinte et approfondit le baiser.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient un ballet passionné, les bras de Draco rejoignirent le cou du brun et Harry pressa tout son corps contre le blond. Il le plaqua contre l'arbre, ses mains glissant de ses joues à sa nuque et à ses cheveux.

Harry perdait haleine tant ce baiser l'affamait du corps de Draco. Il rompit l'union de leurs lèvres et colla son front contre celui du blond, ses orbes émeraudes plantées dans les prunelles d'onyx de Draco. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les joues rougies du blond et ses lèvres marquées par ses dents.

« Viens maintenant, on rentre, se contenta-t-il de murmurer »

* * *

Dans la Salle sur demande, Draco plongeait une main encore tremblante de ce baiser aussi intense qu'inattendu et en sortit un poisson qu'il lu en regardant Harry : « Plonger en slip dans le lac et prendre une photo avec le calamar géant »

Alors que les joues du blond viraient cramoisies, Harry se fendit d'un large sourire à l'idée de découvrir Draco en maillot de bain. Les deux garçons passèrent d'abord par la chambre de préfet de Draco, pour qu'il puisse se changer. Lorsqu'il fut près, ils se rendirent au lac, les doigts finement entrelacés.

* * *

Au bord des berges, Draco se déshabilla lascivement, montrant son torse diaphane à Harry qui devait baver discrètement. Gêné, Draco se précipita dans le lac, suivi par Harry qui le rejoignait en slip. L'appel de ce corps était plus fort que la raison.

Les deux princes jouèrent dans l'eau comme des enfants, bientôt, leurs corps de retrouvèrent et ils s'enlacèrent dans un baiser fiévreux. N'oubliant pas le but de leurs présence ici, Harry commençait à se demander comment Draco allait bien pouvoir trouver le calamar géant … Il eut très vite la réponse.

Un éclat cristallin sortait des lèvres du blond et Draco entonna une mélodie douce et lente. Sa voix envouta Harry qui pensait objectivement être avec un ange. Au bout d'une minute, des bulles sortirent de l'eau pas loin de Draco et une tentacule sortit. Les yeux clos, Draco continuait de chanter, et bientôt, le calamar sortit entièrement de l'eau et s'approcha de Draco, amoureusement.

« Salut Jessy ! Dit-il affectueusement en caressant un tentacule visqueux. »

Harry était sur le cul. Se ressaisissant, il sortit rapidement de l'eau, se sécha d'un sort et saisit l'appareil photo. Un flash et il immortalisa la scène. Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était venu, la bête marine retourna se cacher dans les abysses.

* * *

Lorsque Draco fut sorti, sec et malheureusement pour Harry, habillé, le brun lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres : Comment avait-il pu faire pour faire venir le calamar ? Draco amusé, lui expliqua que Jessy le calamar du lac de Poudlard était la chérie du calamar du lac du manoir Malfoy, et venait souvent voir son amoureux !

Les deux garçons rentrèrent au château en riant, tendrement enlacés.

* * *

De retour dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry se dirigea suivit de Draco vers le bassin, voulant se débarrasser de ce défi pour profiter de Draco. Il lit rapidement le papier et le montra au blond :

« Embrasser la personne la plus proche de vous en la serrant dans vos bras »

« Ils se foutent vraiment de nous je crois. J'ai compris leur petit manège. Dit soudain Draco

-Huum, je vais te dire, peu m'importe leur petit manège, je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant, c'est de t'embrasser comme un fou et ne jamais m'arrêter, souffla Harry. »

Draco se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui murmura :

« Si tu savais à quel point c'est ce que je veux aussi »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore et encore. Alors que Draco retira sa bouche, prétextant qu'il voulait voir le dernier poisson, Harry protesta, frustré :

« Draco, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te faire l'amour maintenant, dit le brun dans un souffle érotique»

Draco plongea son regard dans celui du brun et lui fit comprendre qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, Harry le regarda profondément et glissa sa main dans sa nuque, caressant les cheveux blonds et si doux, sentant frémir sa peau pâle contre sa paume. Draco papillonna et entoura le cou de son si beau brun de ses bras, accrochant son regard de mercure en fusion aux belles émeraudes qui brillaient d'une lueur de désir.

« Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi Draco, dit Harry en frémissant.

-Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi aussi, Harry murmura le blond. S'il te plais, embrasse-moi encore. »

Harry se sentait fondre et fondit sur les lèvres fines qui l'appelaient. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, leurs mains découvrant leurs corps fiévreux, glissant en dessous des vêtements pour sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Draco arracha la chemise de son Gryffondor pour se coller contre son torse si chaud. Il admira la peau halée de Harry, chacun de ses poils hérissés par l'envie qu'il avait de lui. Le brun émit un gémissement lorsque Draco posa ses lèvres sur son cou, glissant le long de sa clavicule, dessinant chacune des courbes de son torse si appétissant.

Le blond arrêta sa caresse sur le téton durci de son amant, le léchant avec gourmandise. Il sentit Harry se tendre de désir contre lui, sa virilité gonflée caressant celle du brun à travers leurs pantalons. Les mains de Harry vinrent rencontrer celles de Draco, l'aidant à se débarrasser de sa propre chemise. Il pressa ses cuisses contre celles du blond, le poussant doucement contre le mur.

Lorsque Draco sentit le mur contre son dos nu, il retourna Harry et le plaqua avec douceur, lui embrassant le ventre avec tendresse, descendant lentement le long de son corps pour gagner la fine ligne de poils indiquant l'antre du plaisir. Le blond remonta capturer les lèvres de son brun, ses doigts détachant activement la braguette et la boutonnière de son jean. Harry se sentit perdre pieds lorsque Draco libéra sa verge tendue, bien trop à l'étroit dans son antre de tissu.

Les mains du blond glissèrent sous l'élastique du caleçon de Harry pour caresser légèrement ses deux fesses rebondis. C'est alors que le brun retourna Draco contre le mur pour lui retirer son pantalon avec fureur. Son envie du blond devait tellement intense qu'il portait son corps fin jusqu'au lit pour le déposer avec tendresse. Harry sentit son amant frémir sous lui alors qu'il lui grimpait dessus comme un prédateur affamé de son corps.

Le brun se débarrassa également de son pantalon et de son caleçon libérant sa queue gonflée, effleurant le ventre du blond de son gland rougis. Draco se enroula ses jambes fines autours de son brun, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux virilités tendues. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amants se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, lascivement, s'excitant comme des fous avant de s'embrasser avec passion.

« -Huum Draco, tu m'excites tellement, gémit Harry

-Haan Harry toi aussi, si tu savais, répondit Draco »

D'un coup, Draco retourna Harry et prit le dessus sur lui. Sa langue sur sa gorge accompagnait sa main caressant sa queue en de long vas et vient sensuels. Harry se tendait contre son blond et ne put échapper un petit cri quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco quitter son cou pour taquiner son gland lubriquement. Le brun plongea sa main dans la toison blonde alors que Draco entamait de long va-et-vient avec sa bouche autour de la verge gonflée de son brun.

Sentant qu'il allait venir, Draco retira ses lèvres délicates du gland devenu écarlate de Harry et remonta l'embrasser. Harry le retourna d'un coup de rein et lui présenta trois doigts à lécher. Le blond suça goulument les doigts de son brun, le regardant d'un air lascif, ses onyx complètement embrouillées dans les limbes du plaisir.

Lorsque Harry jugea ses doigts assez lubrifiés, il les retira des la bouches gourmandes de son blond et les glissa le long de son torse, effleurant son gland, ses bourses pour se glisser doucement un par un dans l'anneau de chair de Draco.

Il sentit son blond gigoté doucement en sentant son intrusion. Il couvrit son amant de baisers papillons, en commençant un lent et tendre va-et-vient dans l'antre chaude de Draco. Lorsqu'il le sentit près, Harry retira ses doigts de son blond, entrant un grognement de frustration chez celui-ci. Il se positionna à l'entrée de l'anus de Draco et entra lentement, avec douceur et tendresse.

Le blond gémit de cette intrusion volumineuse et attrapa les lèvres de son amant l'entourant de ses jambes et l'embrassant avec fougue. Harry bougea de plus en plus violemment en Draco, atteignant à chacun fois la petite boule de nerfs qui le faisait hurler son prénom. Alors qu'il se sentait jouir, le brun attrapa doucement la queue de Draco et le caressa au même rythme qu'il le pénétrait.

Les yeux des deux amants se réunirent et ils se regardèrent avec amour en jouissant, Harry compressé dans l'antre chaude du blond et Draco dans la main brulante du brun. Harry s'effondra sur Draco et ils s'enlacèrent avec passion, se serrant si fort qu'ils ne pouvaient plus respirer. Les deux amants restèrent un moment sans parler, en se regardant, l'un dans l'autre, peau contre peau. Un ange passa et Harry se retira délicatement de Draco, lui arrachant un couinement de frustration.

« Harryyyyy, se plaignit le blond.

-Oui Dracoooo ? Imita le brun.

-Je t'aime, murmura Draco en enfouissant sa frimousse dans le cou de Harry, humant son parfum délicatement sensuel.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco, lui répondit Harry en le serrant contre lui. »

Les deux amants s'endormirent sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, enlacés amoureusement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla au côté de son blondinet et le regarda dormir un moment. Il se demandait comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant, qu'il était si beau, si bien foutu, si tendre, et qu'il était si dépendant de lui. Après des années de haine mutuelle, la haine c'était transformée en amour, en amour profondément sincère et bouleversant. Harry rigola pour lui en imaginant la tête de Ron et d'Hermione quand il leur annoncerait qu'il aimait la fouine ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui réveilla Draco, papillonnant en observant son magnifique amour.

« -Mon Ange ? L'interpela Harry.

Draco se sentit fondre et vint se blottir contre lui : -Oui mon chéri ? »

Harry ria encore. Entendre ce mot de la bouche de Draco lui donnait des ailes. C'est alors qu'il pensa à la soirée, et une chose lui revint à l'esprit : le dernier poisson.

« -Mon Ange, tu vas voir ton poisson ? Demanda Harry avec malice.

-Aaaaaaaah oui, je m'en souvenais pas de celui là, ria le blond en secouant sa crinière en bataille. »

Draco sortit du lit et se dandina jusqu'au bassin où il attrapa le dernier poisson. Il lit le papier à voix haute : « Payer un restau à Hermione, Theo, Ron et Blaise pour vous avoir fait réaliser que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre »

Les deux amoureux rirent de bon cœur avant de se murmurer :

« Tu les tues ou je le fais d'abord ? »

* * *

**Reviews =)**


End file.
